The present invention relates to a sensing arrangement, and to a media handling device incorporating a sensing arrangement. In particular, the invention relates to a sensing arrangement incorporated in a media dispenser for extracting media items from a media container installed in the media dispenser. The invention also relates to a self-service terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), including a media dispenser.
Media handlers are well known in self-service terminals such as ticket dispensers, photocopiers, ATMs, and such like. In an ATM, a media handler may be a banknote or check depository, a currency recycler, or a currency dispenser.
A conventional currency dispenser has a presenter module located above one or more pick modules. Each pick module houses a banknote container, such as a currency cassette or a hopper, holding the banknotes to be dispensed. In operation, a pick module picks individual banknotes from the media container and transports the picked notes to the presenter module. The presenter module includes a multiple note detect station, a purge bin for storing rejected notes, and an exit aperture for presenting non-rejected notes to a user. If the dispenser presents notes to a user in bunch form, then a stacker wheel and a clamping and bunching station are also provided to collate a plurality of individual notes into a bunch.
A currency dispenser typically includes a plurality of sensors within the presenter module and within each pick module for ensuring that the dispenser is operating correctly. These sensors include (i.) moving parts sensors, that is, sensors for monitoring the position of moving parts of the dispenser itself, and (ii.) media sensors, that is, sensors for monitoring banknotes (or other media items) being transported within the dispenser.
The moving parts sensors include: a pick arm sensor, a clamp home sensor, a purge gate open/closed sensor, a timing disc sensor, a presenter timing disc sensor, and an exit shutter open/closed sensor.
The media sensors include: a pick sensor, a multiple note detector station, a sensor for detecting proximity to the multiple note detector station, a stack sensor, a purge transport sensor, an exit sensor near the exit aperture, and one or more transport sensors near the exit sensor.
These sensors are essential for ensuring reliable operation of the dispenser. They allow the dispenser to determine if a note is jammed within the dispenser or if a part of the dispenser is not operating correctly.
One disadvantage of this sensing arrangement is the cost of the sensors and the complexity in manufacturing the dispenser. Another disadvantage of this sensing arrangement is that it has limited ability to predict a fault or jam. Yet another disadvantage of this sensing arrangement is that readings can only be taken at pre-defined fixed points. A further disadvantage of this sensing arrangement is that a complex wiring loom is required to route the sensor wires through the dispenser.